


Burnin' Up

by can_i_be_your_star__love



Series: Jaith/Jeith Song Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Fluff? In second chapter., M/M, Songfic, Twoshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_be_your_star__love/pseuds/can_i_be_your_star__love
Summary: James is a closeted panicked gay and has daddy issues. Keith isn't making it easier.





	Burnin' Up

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic based off the Jonas Brothers' song Burnin' Up. This has two chapters, I promise the second chapter will be posted soon and much much longer than the first!

James already liked Keith the moment he walked into the classroom. He had really unruly hair and really cool eyes. James’ didn’t know if it was admiration or if it was a small crush then, but he really really liked Keith. James didn’t know what to do, but as Class President he made it his job to be really nice to Keith.

“Hi, I’m James, James Griffin. Nice to meet you, Keith!” James beamed, eye glistening. His hand extended towards Keith as he introduced himself.

The spark in his eyes slowly dulled as Keith scoffed at him. Keith’s eyes narrowing down, scowling. “As if.”

James felt conflicted, as something suddenly made him feel like he was suffocating. “I really really think it’s nice to meet you, Keith. You look like a cool person!”

Keith’s eyes widened a bit and he bit his lip, then looked up to meet James’ gaze.

“Fine. Kogane, Keith Kogane,” Keith said, tentatively giving James a handshake.

* * *

I’m hot

You’re cold

* * *

 

 

James walked down the quiet hallway. Everyone was already in class and he had been called to the Admiral’s office. A sinking feeling lurked in his stomach; he already knew why he was sent up. It wasn’t a good reason, unlike what his classmates thought. So, James walked as slow as he could, staring at his feet.

“James?”

James snapped his head up towards the voice. He instantly stopped walking and narrowed his eyes. “Kogane.”

“Why is the school’s poster boy sulking around the hallway during class?” Keith asked.

James didn’t want to answer, so he lied.

“It’s nothing, just thinking about paperwork.”

“Well, aren’t you being more of a jerk today.”

James flinched slightly, but Keith didn’t catch it. James closed his eyes for a second and sucked in a breath.

“Can we not fight today, Keith?”

Keith made a sound of annoyance.

“Why not? It isn’t like you stopped last time I asked you to? Or was your head so far up your ass that you couldn’t hear me?”

James clicked his tongue. “I have somewhere to be. See you later, Kogane.”

“You’re such an asshole, James.”

* * *

You go round like you know, who I am

But you don’t

* * *

 

 

_ “Oh, yeah? Is that what Mommy and Daddy told you before-” _

James should have never said those words so long ago, maybe then… Maybe then they could’ve become good friends.

“Cadet Griffin.” A commanding voice spoke out behind him.

James quickly got into formation. “General Griffin, Sir.”

“I see you are doing well in your studies,” The General narrowed his eyes on the tablet. “But, what is this about being second on the piloting simulator?”

James gulped.

* * *

You’ve got me on my toes

* * *

 

 


End file.
